grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet in the solar system and home to a variety of species, the main dominant species are Human, Faunus and Mobians who share the planet and co-existed alongside with each other. This Earth is, in reality a parallel timeline created by Aku who used a time portal after Samurai Jack defeated his earlier self in the past, erasing all that he had done after ruling the Earth and beyond. Changing everything by creating the Grimm in his place as his final act of vengeance against the Samurai, affecting everything that has happened by the alterations. History Pre-History Approximately 65 million years ago in the Cretaceous Period, a meteor (the last surviving fragment of the The Black Mass) crashed into the Earth and created an impact that may have triggered the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction period, most commonly known as the event which wiped out the Dinosaurs. At some point after its impact, Aku from the future appeared before the crater and altered the dark essence into which will spawn the Grimm, forever changing the course of history before he is erased from History. Age of the Forgotten over 6,000 years ago, the Gems discovered the planet and declared it as a new colony under Pink Diamond for the Gem Empire, creating many installations such as kindergartens to create more Gems. During the colonization, the Gems encountered native species with abilities to fight against them, along with the Grimm upon their first awakening. Other races have visited the prehistoric earth such as the Cybertronians and the Accelerons, a war between the both the interstellar empires was waged over the planet as it was inhabited by living beings which were considered nothing to the Gems, eventually they were forced to leave with the aid of the rebel group known as the Crystal Gems. Connected Era According to few records from the Connected Era that dates back many thousands of years ago, the continents of Earth were still one supercontinent named Pangea and was inhabited by a highly advanced civilization of its time. However, natural disasters caused the great continent to split into several landmasses. Age of Darkness The Age of Darkness was when the Grimm were awaken once more after the Emperor tried to destroy The Pool of Darkness and soon afterwards they spread across the world, attempting once again to destroy mankind and all of its creation. These were dark times as the Grimm were believed to be unstoppable. It was at that time that mankind was scattered, struggling to survive against the Grimm Horde. Some opted fight, others opted to flee often by sea while some even tried to go literally underground to escape the creatures of darkness and evil. Age of the Warriors The Age of the Warriors began when the Emperor sent his best warriors and advisers who had been trained to awaken their Aura across the world to find students and apprentices. They saved thousands of lives and spread their teachings. Soon enough the hunted became Hunters, fighting back against the Grimm and following the teachings of their new allies. This age was marked by years of bloodshed and soon enough Faunus and Mobians appeared, fighting against the Grimm as well. The Grimm were not the only threat however. Over the years appeared many beings some considered to be demons or even corrupt humans wielding their new powers for their own benefit at the expense of others. These beings came to be known as 'villains' for their attempts at domination and rose Hunters to fight them known as 'heroes'. Since then the battle between these two sides have been recorded in legend in the forms of legendary warriors bringing down evil sorcerers, warlords, demons or monsters and other beings with dreams of domination. Golden Age After the Age of the Warriors ended the Golden Age began, when great warriors and heroes like Valhallen, Major Glory, Birdman, Blue Falcon and Krunk appeared and became the public face of these heroes and becoming an example to young aspiring Hunters. However the so-called Golden Age nearly came to an end when political movement in the American government during the twentieth century moved for all Hunters and Huntresses to be drafted and labeled as part of the military to keep them under the control of the government. This caused many Hunters to retire out of fear for their friends and families and thus ended the 'Golden Age' of Huntsman in America. Silver Age of Huntsmen However despite the Golden Age ending heroes like Major Glory and even retired ones like Phil Ken Sebben were not content to let the Huntsman, only warriors capable of dealing with threats from the shadows vanish and moved to create a special system dedicated to training future Hunters and Huntresses that while was funded by all governments would remain separate from the military and thus prevented the creation of any secret 'Super-Soldiers' that were created by wayward scientists and led to the creation of 'super-villians'. This new system kept the duty of the Huntsman clear: protecting those who could not protect themselves and fight for a better tomorrow. To ensure these Hunters had the proper training a set of secret academies were set up to properly initiate Hunters who showed the right skills and mindset. The locations of the academy or academies remain a closely guarded secret. Thus began the 'Silver Age of Huntsmen'. As many Hunters and Huntresses came out of retirement many were soon quick to take important positions like the Sanban family becoming head of the leading Dust producing company in Japan and others taking important positions in America and Britain. Others formed secret branches like the Plumbers to combat non-Grimm threats such as aggressive extraterrestrials and quickly became an example for people to follow. However a major turning point was when the Faunus group known as Satyra was formed in response to the countries that were xenophobic to Faunus and other non-humans and began violent campaigns in response. Though many Faunus communities speak out against the Saytra some consider them to be freedom fighters. It is at this point it is unknown just how the Silver Age of Huntsmen will impact future generations. Far Future Cultures Governments Religion Technology Geographic Features Continental features The Earth in GF-007 has many geographical differences compared to the other earths: *The entire Central American area is fragmented in a large group of islands. *The eastern side of South America — loosely corresponding to Brazil — is noticeably larger than in real life, jutting out east into the South Atlantic. *West Africa is now covered by the ocean. In fact, the new West Coast of this alternate Africa seems to match up with the shape of the larger east coast of South America — just as in real life, the coasts of Africa and South America visibly seem to match up, because they were pushed apart by moving tectonic plates. It is possible that the mid-Atlantic fault line that separated South America from Africa is further east due to differing geologic activity. *A large island and two smaller islands can be seen off the South Atlantic coast of eastern South America, forming an island chain between it and Africa (ending around where Nigeria would be). *Iceland does not exist. *Greenland is slightly further east than in real life, making the Baffin Bay larger. *Russia is missing a huge chunk of land area in the middle of Siberia — the size of Europe. *The Indian Subcontinent has been almost bisected horizontally by the ocean, in effect making the southern half a separate island (separated from the mainland only by a long but narrow inlet). *Similar to India, Australia has been bisected vertically by the ocean, splitting it into two separate islands. The coastlines of the eastern island are what they are like in real life (except for the new western coast), but the ocean has flooded much of the western island. *The ocean has flooded much of southern China's coast. *The Balearic Islands look remarkably different, and they are located near the northern coast of Africa, instead of the southern coast of Spain. *The Great Lakes seem to be more interconnected. *Japan's islands seem fused together, with the northernmost (Hokkaido) forming a land bridge to mainland Asia through Sakhalin, but it is not clear if they are intentional or just due to the outlines of land masses appearing blurry on a large world map in this animation style. *The Philippines appear to be much further west, almost touching Borneo. *The coastline of Eastern Asia has drastically changed. *The Polynesian islands are in many different positions. Indonesia and Malaysia are slightly closer together, and there are multiple new islands. Sentient Races The Earth is home to three main races but is in fact home to twelve known sentient races to inhabit the same planet through the ages. * Humans * Mobians * Faunus * Cryptids * Trolls * Children of Oberon * Gargoyles * Gum Golems * Vampires * Grimm * Fallen * New Olympians Background Information Trivia * Earth in GrimmFall is designated Dimension GF-007 * The map of the Earth is based on the Steven Universe version. * The continents that were once merged and split much later in GrimmFall verse is clearly based on the Monster Rancher franchise. Category:Planets Category:Locations